Normal
by kimchita
Summary: Youngjae dan Daehyun sudah empat tahun bersama namun di dalam lubuk hatinya, Youngjae tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, Daehyun akan segera meninggalkannya dan memulai kehidupan yang 'normal'. Daehyun/Youngjae Story - DaeJae/BAP - (I'm bad at summary and titles so forgive me T-T)


[A/n] Halo! Saya kembali lagi dengan ff pairing kesukaan saya DaeJae:) Sebenarnya saya ingin membawa genre fluff untuk cerita ini tapi ko malah gagal ya-.- tapi yasudahlah, berhubung udah terlanjur jadi, ya saya post aja :D btw, ini ada ff saya yang pertama (yang bisa selesai maksudnya:p) jadi mohon maaf sekali kalau banyak kecacatan dalam kata-kata.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Namun, rasa cinta yang terlalu besar ini membuatku berpikir. Apa aku bisa merebut kebahagiaan yang bisa saja menjadi pilihannya? Apakah keputusan ia untuk bersamaku adalah sesuatu yang benar? Aku tidak cukup baik untuk bisa menerima seseorang seperti ia. Ia harusnya memiliki hidup yang lebih baik dibanding hidup bersamaku….

* * *

Daehyun dan Youngjae bertemu saat mereka masih kuliah. Pertemuan ringan yang sebenarnya akan mudah dilupakan jika saja salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa dia adalah '_the one'_. Namun beruntungnya, Daehyun menyadari itu. Ketika suatu hari ia berlari lalu menabrak Yoo Youngjae yang sedang membawa banyak pot-pot pohon kecil –untuk penelitiannya karena ia kuliah di bidang biologi- dan ketika di sanalah pertama kali Daehyun melihat Youngjae, Daehyun langsung tahu bahwa Youngjae... _menarik_. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu, namun Daehyun langsung ingin dekat dengan Youngjae karena entah bagaimana, Daehyun merasa jalan pikiran mereka sama. Jika mereka berteman, mereka pasti akan menjadi teman baik, begitu pikiran Daehyun. Saat itulah Daehyun mulai mendekati Youngjae.

Awalnya dekat dengan niat berteman. Ternyata dugaan Daehyun benar. Mereka memang memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama, apalagi soal musik. Lalu hubungan mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat sampai akhirnya mereka tidak terpisahkan. Jika kau sedang mencari Youngjae, kau tinggal mencari Daehyun karena dua orang itu pasti sedang bersama.

Hubungan yang berubah menjadi semakin dekat juga ikut merubah perasaan mereka. Lama-lama, mereka sadar bahwa perasaan yang mereka miliki satu sama lain lebih dari pada sekedar perasaan teman. Perasaan itu terasa lebih jelas karena ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja, mereka tidak akan bereaksi seperti dulu –mendiamkannya atau bahkan tidak sadar sekalipun– namun mereka berdua akan saling membuang muka, dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah.

Hubungan mereka terus seperti itu. Teman, namun terlalu dekat. Kekasih, namun terlalu jauh. Bahkan orang-orang disekitar mereka juga ikut merasakannya sampai mereka kesal karena tidak ada yang mau memulai duluan di antara mereka. Bahkan Himchan sampai berkata "Kenapa kalian berdua tidak langsung pergi ke hotel saja sih? Mungkin sex bisa membuat kabut yang ada di otak kalian hilang dan saling mengakui perasaan satu sama lain." Sambil memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja respon Daehyun terhadap hal itu adalah menendang kaki Himchan sekuat mungkin di bawah meja, dan respon Youngjae, _well_, dia hanya memerah dan langsung izin pulang karena alasan punya acara lain. Himchan bodoh.

Sampai akhirnya, Daehyun memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Walaupun Yongguk dan Himchan sudah memberitahunya berkali-kali, "Kau tidak mungkin di tolak." Daehyun tetap saja merasa cemas. Yang ia takutkan adalah bagaimana jika Youngjae menolaknya dan langsung menjauhinya? Itu adalah hal terburuk yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Sama seperti dugaan Yongguk dan Himchan sebelumnya, tentu saja Youngjae tidak menolak Daehyun. Saat mereka sedang berada di taman malam hari, tiduran di rumput bersebelahan, dan menyaksikan ratusan kembang api yang sedang menyala di udara, Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku suka padamu. Suka yang lebih dari pada rasa suka teman. Aku mencintaimu Youngjae-ah." Kata Daehyun serius sambil menatap Youngjae.

Youngjae terkejut, namun tersenyum kecil dan langsung mencium Daehyun saat itu. Ia mencium Daehyun sambil mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Daehyun, sama seperti Daehyun mencintainya.

Mulai saat itulah, mereka bukan lagi teman. Namun kekasih.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah bekerja di tempat mereka kerja masing-masing, dan hidup di apartemen yang sama. Hubungan mereka tetap baik dan lancar sampai suatu hari, Youngjae bermimpi.

Entah mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah, ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia melihat dirinya sendiri ketika ia masih kecil, sedang duduk di teras rumahnya. Youngjae hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Lalu ia melihat Daehyun kecil, ada di luar pagar rumahnya, sambil tersenyum lalu mengajak Youngjae bermain dan mengulurkan tangan. Namun Youngjae tidak menjawab uluran tangan itu, ia hanya diam sambil menggeleng. Menolak ajakan Daehyun bermain dan saat itulah ia terbangun.

Hari ini juga salah satu hari dimana ia terbangun karena mimpi itu. Saat ia terbangun, ia langsung mencari tubuh Daehyun lalu merapatkan tubuhnya sendiri ke pelukan Daehyun, kemudian ia mulai merasa aman lagi. Sebenarnya Youngjae tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk, tapi di hatinya ia tetap merasa cemas. Bagaimana jika di mimpi itu, ketika Youngjae menolak ajakan bermain Daehyun, Daehyun akan pergi dan bermain dengan anak lain? Lalu tidak pernah lagi kerumahnya untuk mengajak Youngjae bermain lagi selamanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Youngjae meremas kaus belakang Daehyun lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu semakin erat. Daehyun, yang sadar dengan gerakan Youngjae langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Youngjae-ah? Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Daehyun dengan suara serak sambil meremas-remas rambut Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya menggeleng sedikit, "Tidak, bukan mimpi buruk." _Well_, itu benarkan? Mimpi itu bukan mimpi buruk, namun bukan mimpi indah juga.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Youngjae mulai berkata lagi, "Daehyun-ah, sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Aish, empat tahun. Kau lupa? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa hal sepenting itu?" Jawab Daehyun menggerutu pelan, masih memainkan rambut Youngjae.

"Tidak, tidak lupa, hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab Youngjae.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Youngjae, Daehyun mulai bersenandung. Bersenandung lagu kesukaan Youngjae yang selalu membuatnya ingin tertidur lagi. Suara Daehyun terdengar sangat halus, lembut. Lama-lama Youngjae tertidur pulas lagi. Tidur tanpa mimpi.

* * *

Youngjae sedang membaca novel kesukaannya (Five People You Meet In Heaven) ketika ia mendengar suara pintu di buka. Youngjae memang selalu sampai di rumah lebih dulu dari pada Daehyun. Tidak lama, Daehyun muncul dari pintu lalu menghampiri Youngjae –tidak lupa memberikan kecupan di bibir Youngjae sedikit, ciuman 'aku pulang'– lalu memberikan sebuah tas kecil di depannya.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Daehyun.

"Apa ini? _Cake_?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Ya, seorang klien memberikan itu padaku tadi." Jawab Daehyun lalu pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya.

Youngjae membuka tas kecil itu lalu melihat kardus yang di bungkus rapi diluarnya. Ia membuka bungkusnya, lalu melihat selembar kertas kecil di sana.

Ketika Daehyun kembali sambil membawa dua cangkir teh untuk di minum bersama dengan _cake_nya, ia melihat Youngjae sedang membaca tulisan di kertas kecil. Belum sempat bertanya, apa tulisan itu, Youngjae mulai bertanya duluan, "Klienmu…. Seorang wanita?"

"Ya, bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan padamu? Namanya Sunhwa." Jelas Daehyun. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Youngjae lalu menaruh kertas kecil itu di meja dan mulai memakan _cake_nya.

"Kertas apa itu?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menaruh cangkir mereka lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Daehyun-ssi, apakah kau tidak sibuk minggu ini? Kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan sambil makan berdua?Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa hal yang kumaksud bukan untuk membahas soal bisnis. Aku tunggu jawabanmu._

_Sunhwa. 08xx-xxxx-xxx_

Daehyun hanya diam membeku. Pantas saja Youngjae bertanya tentang hal itu. Arg, bodoh sekali, seharusnya ia membuka tas itu lebih dulu untuk mengeceknya.

Setelah diam yang terasa sangat lama, akhirnya Daehyun mulai berani bertanya, "Youngjae-ah, a-aku akan menolak tawarannya."

Youngjae hanya menengok sedikit, "Aku tidak berkata apa-apa."

"Kau… tidak marah kan?" tanya Daehyun ragu.

"Tidak, aku tidak meragukanmu." Jawab Youngjae.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa tujuannya memberikanku _cake_ adalah itu. Jika tahu, aku pasti akan menolaknya saat itu juga. Maaf Youngjae-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa Daehyun-ah, lagi pula cake ini enak. Sayang jika kau menolaknya." Kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Daehyun. "Aku percaya padamu."

Kadang Daehyun berpikir, mengapa seseorang seperti ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat sempurna seperti Youngjae? Seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Seseorang yang akan langsung memeluknya ketika ia sedang dingin bahkan tanpa diminta. Seseorang yang akan langsung menciumnya dan berkata, 'semua akan baik-baik saja' ketika ia sedang cemas.

* * *

Youngjae sedang ada di kamar mandi ketika ponsel Daehyun berdering, "Halo?" Tanya Daehyun sambil memasang ponselnya ke telinga.

"Daehyun, kau jadi pulang kan Sabtu ini?" Tanya ibunya di seberang sana.

Karena hari Selasa minggu depan merupakan salah satu hari libur nasional, jadi Daehyun sengaja mengambil libur dari kantornya pada hari Senin juga agar ia bisa pergi ke kampung halamannya, Busan, dari hari Sabtu untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Ya, aku jadi pulang bu."

"Apa kau akan mengajak Youngjae juga? Ajak saja dia, dia tidak ada rencana apa-apa kan minggu ini?" Tanya ibunya lagi.

"Entahlah bu, aku tidak tahu. Aku akan tanya dia dulu oke?"

Sebenarnya Daehyun tahu Youngjae tidak memiliki acara apapun minggu ini. Youngjae tidak seperti Daehyun, yang mempunyai keluarga untuk dijenguk sekali-sekali. Itu karena Youngjae selalu hidup sendirian. Semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal, ia berpisah dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang sekarang tinggal di luar negeri dan mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling kontak satu sama lain.

Walaupun Daehyun tahu Youngjae tidak memiliki acara apapun, Daehyun tidak tahu apakah Youngjae ingin ikut Daehyun ke Busan atau tidak karena keluarga Daehyun belum tahu soal hubungan mereka. Yang mereka tahu, Daehyun dan Youngjae adalah teman sekamar sejak kuliah sampai sekarang. Sekedar itu saja, tidak lebih.

"Selama ini kau pasti sudah merepotkannya Daehyun-ah, dia sudah menjagamu dengan baik, jadi aku harus bertemu dan berterima kasih padanya sekali-sekali." Jelas ibunya.

"Iya iya aku tahu."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang harus kumasak untuk kalian? Apakah Youngjae alergi terhadap makanan tertentu?"

"Apa– "

"Jangan berkata apa-saja-boleh karena aku paling tidak suka jawaban itu. Heran, kenapa kau sama seperti ayahmu sih, tidak bisa membuat keputusan-keputusan tegas…"

Daehyun hanya memutar bola matanya walaupun ia tahu ibunya tidak bisa melihat itu. Daehyun terus mendengar ibunya mengoceh di seberang sana tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia justru terlibat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bu sebenarnya…"

"Apa?" tanya ibunya.

Daehyun diam sebentar, ragu apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada ibunya atau tidak. Sayangnya, pikirannya tersadar ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka, dan melihat Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosokan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ketika melihat itu, Daehyun langsung berkata, "Bu, aku akan meneleponmu lagi oke? Bye!" kata Daehyun dan langsung menutup telepon.

Di satu sisi, ia menyesal karena tidak langsung memberitahu ibunya saja tadi tapi di sisi lain ia juga lega karena ia tidak jadi memberitahu ibunya. Lagi pula, hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa di ucapkan lewat telepon.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun menahan erangannya dan menjawab, "Ibuku."

Daehyun tidak suka tertangkap oleh Youngjae ketika ia sedang menelepon keluarganya. Bukan karena Youngjae melarangnya, hanya saja Daehyun merasa bahwa Youngjae akan sedih karena ia tidak memiliki seorang keluarga untuk diajak bicara di telepon.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil piyamanya di lemari.

"Youngjae-ah, kau tahu kan kalau Sabtu ini aku akan ke Busan?" tanya Daehyun memulai.

"Mmm." Jawab Youngjae singkat.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku saja?" tanya Daehyun. Ketika ia melihat Youngjae menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Daehyun melanjutkan, "_Well_, aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Lagi pula aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu selama empat hari. Ibuku juga tidak keberatan, justru ia malah menyuruhmu untuk datang." Jelas Daehyun.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tahu? Jika mereka tahu hubungan kita?" tanya Youngjae pelan. Daehyun bisa mendengar nada takut di suaranya.

Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae, lalu memeluknya dari belakang sambil berbisik, "Mereka tidak akan tahu. Lagi pula, yang mereka tahu adalah kita sudah tinggal sekamar selama empat tahun namun mereka bahkan belum pernah sekalipun bertemu denganmu. Mereka hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu saja, bagaimana?"

Akhirnya Youngjae mengangguk dan berbalik, menatap Daehyun lalu menjawab, "Baik, aku akan bertemu keluargamu Sabtu ini."

Daehyun tersenyum senang lalu mencium Youngjae. Ketika tangan Daehyun tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Youngjae, Youngjae langsung memegang tangan Daehyun erat, seakan ia tidak takut tangan Daehyun akan pergi dari genggamannya. Daehyun tersenyum di bibirnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat.

* * *

Youngjae terbangun lagi malam ini. Karena mimpi yang sama. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak gelisah lagi malam ini. Entah kenapa, Youngjae merasa seolah semuanya jelas, seolah mimpinya memberitahu ia untuk siap-siap bahwa suatu hari, Daehyun pasti akan meninggalkannya.

Orang tua Daehyun ingin Daehyun untuk hidup seperti laki-laki normal. Kerja di kantor yang baik, menikah dengan wanita yang cantik, memiliki anak yang membuat mereka bahagia, sesuatu yang '_normal_'. Dari dulu, Youngjae sudah sadar bahwa hubungan mereka tidaklah normal dan hubungan yang tidak normal tidak akan bisa bertahan lama kan?

Youngjae kembali teringat kertas kecil yang dikirim gadis bernama Sunhwa kepada Daehyun. Mungkin sekarang Daehyun belum tertarik untuk mendekati gadis bernama Sunhwa itu namun apa yang kita tahu soal nanti iyakan?

Mungkin setelah Daehyun sadar bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bisa bertahan lagi –dan entah kenapa Youngjae merasa bahwa itu tidak lama lagi– Daehyun dan ia akan berpisah dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" seru ibu Daehyun pada Youngjae dan Daehyun yang baru saja sampai di pintu rumah.

"Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu? Mana ayah?" tanya Daehyun sambil menerima pelukan dari ibunya.

"Aku baik. Ayahmu masing kerja dikantornya. Hari ini dia lembur."

Daehyun hanya mengangguk lalu mulai memperkenalkan Youngjae, "Bu, ini Youngjae. Youngjae, ini ibuku." Kata Daehyun sambil memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Mrs. Jung, aku Yoo Youngjae." Ucap Youngjae sambil membungkuk memberikan salam.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Youngjae-ssi, terima kasih telah berteman baik dengan Daehyun selama ini. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang untuk datang kesini." Jawab ibu Daehyun sambil tersenyum hangat.

Youngjae belum sempat menjawab ketika seorang perempuan di belakang ibu Daehyun berlari dan langsung memeluk Daehyun.

"Yah Daehyun-ah! Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan datang! Wah, hari ini seperti reunian keluarga yakan bu?" tanya perempuan itu sambil tersenyum lebar menatap ibunya.

"Yah! Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini? Mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Bu, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pulang juga?!" teriak Daehyun sambil mencoba melepas pelukan perempuan itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ia akan pulang hari ini, jika tahu aku pasti sudah memberitahumu Daehyun. Kau pikir aku senang melihat kucing dan tikus dirumah bertengkar dan teriak-teriak?" jawab ibu Daehyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Youngjae hanya melihat mereka dengan mata lebar. Disaat seperti inilah ia merasa ia ingin pulang. Ia seperti menganggu reunian keluarga yang bahkan bukan keluarganya sendiri. Rasanya… asing. Seolah-olah ia berada dari dimensi lain.

Tanpa Youngjae sadari, ibu Daehyun sudah berada disampingnya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Berisik sekali kan mereka? Maaf Youngjae-ssi, tapi memang beginilah keadaan keluarga kami." Kata ibu Daehyun sambil tersenyum maaf.

"Er… tidak apa-apa Mrs. Jung, lagi pula keluarga ini terlihat menyenangkan." Jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum. Dalam sekejap, perasaan asing itu hilang. Diganti dengan perasaan senang karena setidaknya ibu Daehyun menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Dia itu kakaknya Daehyun, Hyosung." Ucap ibu Daehyun memperkenalkannya. "Ia lebih tua dua tahun dari pada Daehyun. Sejak kecil mereka memang begitu, selalu bertengkar dan berisik." Jelasnya lagi.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi ini teman sekamarmu sekarang Daehyun? Halo, namaku Hyosung!" ucap Hyosung, sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum pada Youngjae tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Daehyun.

"Halo, namaku Yoo Youngjae. Senang berkenalan denganmu noona." Jawab Youngjae balas membungkuk.

Bohong jika Youngjae bilang Hyosung tidak cantik. Bahkan, ia pun bisa memberitahu hal itu. Rambutnya yang ikal dan panjang, matanya yang berbentuk bulat sabit ketika ia tersenyum, dan kepribadiannya yang ceria sangatlah menyenangkan. Bahkan dalam satu pertemuan saja, Youngjae sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hyosung orang yang baik dan menyenangkan.

"Hyosung, sudah saatnya kita kembali ke dapur dan memasak makan malam. Daehyun, antar Youngjae ke kamar tamu dan biarkan dia istirahat sebentar. Kau juga Daehyun, istirahatlah sebentar sebelum aku memanggilmu untuk makan malam. Mengerti?" tanya ibu Daehyun. Daehyun dan Hyosung menjawab lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan ibu mereka.

Dalam hati, Youngjae tertawa. Jadi begini bagaimana suasana Daehyun hidup dari kecil. Ibu Daehyun seseorang yang terorganisir, ia akan mengontrol bagaimana jalannya rumah dan Hyosung dan Daehyun hanya akan menuruti keinginan ibu mereka. Keluarga yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Suasana makan malam dirumah Daehyun sama seperti suasana sebelumnya. Hangat, menyenangkan. Youngjae tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Mungkin saat ia berumur lima tahun, sebelum kecelakaan mengakibatkan ayah dan ibunya meninggal.

Perasaan Youngjae kali ini berbeda dengan perasaan yang tadi ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya ia merasa asing, kali ini tidak. Ia merasa senang ada disini. Ia ikut merasakan bagaimana hangatnya keluarga ini. Ia bisa ikut tertawa melihat Daehyun yang terus menepis ejekan-ejekan Hyosung padanya. Bisa ikut diam ketika Ibu Daehyun menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti bercanda dan mulai makan –walaupun diam itu tidak bertahan dari setengah menit karena Hyosung pasti akan membuat suasana makan jadi menyenangkan lagi– bisa ikut menggerutu ketika ayah Daehyun mengambil daging potongan terakhir di meja tanpa menyadarinya. Menyenangkan. Youngjae merasa senang ada disini.

Ketika makan malam selesai, Hyosung langsung pergi ke kamarnya sementara Daehyun dan Youngjae bertanggung jawab mencuci piring mereka. _Well_, sebenarnya hanya Daehyun yang di tugaskan seperti itu, hanya saja Youngjae menawarkan bantuan agar terlihat lebih sopan.

Saat sedang mencuci piring dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil, Daehyun dan Youngjae mendengar seseorang memasuki dapur dan mereka berdua langsung menengok dan melihat Hyosung dengan dress berwarna ungu pendeknya yang cantik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Daehyun-ah? Bukankah noona-mu yang satu ini cantik sekali?" tanya Hyosung sambal berputar-putar menunjukkan pakaiannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti terong." Jawab Daehyun tidak peduli, "Lagi pula, kau ingin pergi kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu? Apa kau tidak akan kedinginan?"

Hyosung memberikan tatapan mematikannya sambil menjawab, "Aku akan pergi dengan teman-teman sekolahku. Semacam acara reuni."

Daehyun hanya mengangguk ketika ia sadar Youngjae tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ketika ia mulai melirik Youngjae, ia mendapati Youngjae sedang melihat Hyosung dengan mata yang…_well_, tidak biasa.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Seakan ingin membuat keadaan tambah buruk, Hyosung justru melihat Youngjae lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu Youngjae-ssi? Bagaimana penampilanku?" sambil berputar lagi.

"Cantik," jawab Youngjae pelan, seolah malu "Kau terlihat cantik noona."

Daehyun melihat Youngjae dengan mata tidak percaya dan meminta penjelasan soal apa maksut dari pujian barusan. Sayangnya, Hyosung keburu melompat dan menghampiri Youngjae sambil berkata, "Terima kasih Youngjae-ssi!" dan tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya Daehyun tidak pernah tidak suka pada kakaknya. Justru sebaliknya, walaupun mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain, sebenarnya Daehyun cukup peduli pada kakaknya. Kakaknya seseorang yang menyenangkan dan tidak mudah tersinggung jika diejek sehingga mengejek kakaknya menjadi salah satu hobi Daehyun. Namun sekarang, entah kenapa ia ingin kakaknya segera pergi dan tidak pulang lagi…

Padahal mereka baru bertemu, tapi mengapa Youngjae dan Hyosung bisa begitu dekat? Seolah-olah Daehyun hanyalah peran tambahan dalam hubungan mereka bertiga.

Hyosung berdiri dekat Youngjae –terlalu dekat dari batas yang Daehyun inginkan- lalu mulai berkata lagi, "Aku cantikkan? Mirip seperti artis." Kata Hyosung sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, seperti anggota girlband." Jawab Youngjae lagi.

Hyosung mencubit pipi Youngjae dengan gemas.

_Jangan menyentuh pipi Youngjaeku…_

Daehyun masih terus berusaha sabar melihat kekasih dan kakakknya saling menggoda sampai Hyosung bertanya, "Yah Jung Daehyun, kau tidak masalahkan jika aku berkencan dengan salah satu temanmu?"

_Oke, itu dia. Cukup._

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah noona! Bukankah kau akan pergi? Pergilah sebelum kau terlambat!" teriak Daehyun sambil menyeret kakaknya keluar dari dapur.

Hyosung hanya tertawa saat adiknya menyeret ia keluar lalu melambai pada Youngjae sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Ketika Daehyun kembali ke dapur, ia melihat Youngjae lalu mulai merasa kesal. _Apa-apaan itu tadi? Menggoda kakakku sendiri?_

Daehyun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya sambil cemberut dan diam, tidak berkata sepatah katapun pada Youngjae. Youngjae yang menyadari hal itu langsung sadar dan tertawa sedikit.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Daehyun.

"Kau yang lucu." Jawab Youngjae singkat, "Apa kau tahu kau terlihat seperti donald duck ketika kau cemberut begitu?" tanya Youngjae lalu tertawa.

Namun Daehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae dan kembali diam. Youngjae berhenti tertawa dan mendesah napas panjang, "Daehyun-ah, kau marah?"

"Ya, aku marah." Jawab Daehyun dan hampir membuat Youngjae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Orang dewasa macam apa yang jika ditanya dia marah justru mengakuinya?

Disaat seperti inilah Youngjae benar-benar merasa sayang pada Daehyun. Saat Daehyun sedang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil.

"Kau tahu aku hanya berkata jujur tadi." Jelasnya, "Hyosung noona memang benar terlihat seperti anggota girlband."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Ia akan salah paham nanti."

Ah, jadi Daehyun cemburu? _Pabo_, Youngjae justru baru menyadarinya. Youngjae menghembuskan napas panjang lagi. Daehyun yang cemburu akan susah untuk ditangani.

"Kau tahu, jika kita tidak sedang berada dirumah orang tuamu sekarang, aku pasti akan menciummu sekarang juga." Kata Youngjae.

"Coba saja." Tantang Daehyun menatap Youngjae.

"Apa?"

"Coba cium aku. Lalu aku akan berhenti marah."

"Jung Daehyun, kau bercanda kan? Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu melihat?"

"Tidak mungkin, mereka sedang diruang tengah, menonton acara berita."

"Kau tahu aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya." Kata Youngjae lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus marah." Ucap Daehyun lalu membuang muka lagi, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Youngjae menghembuskan napas lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melihat kearah pintu dapur, dan melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Mungkin orang tua Daehyun tidak akan tahu…

Youngjae menjinjit lalu mencium pipi Daehyun cepat. Hanya satu detik, namun tetap membuat pipi Daehyun memerah. Daehyun menengok dan melihat Youngjae dengan mata lebar.

"Jangan marah lagi, oke?" ucap Youngjae sambil tersenyum, Daehyun membalas senyumannya lalu mereka berdua kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Tidak terasa tiga hari telah berlalu dirumah Daehyun. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan mereka akan pulang hari ini. Begitu juga Hyosung. Tidak seperti Daehyun yang bekerja di Seoul, Hyosung bekerja di Incheon. Jadi hari ini, Daehyun dan Youngjae akan kembali ke Seoul sedangkan Hyosung akan kembali ke Incheon.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan dengan kedua orang tua Daehyun, mereka bertiga (Daehyun, Youngjae, dan Hyosung) langsung berpisah di stasiun dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal satu sama lain.

Perjalanan selama dua jam dari Busan ke Seoul cukup melelahkan. Walaupun begitu, Youngjae merasa senang. Sekarang ia tahu satu hal lagi tentang Daehyun. Mengapa Daehyun bisa menjadi Daehyun yang sekarang karena keluarga Daehyun yang hangat. Itulah mengapa Daehyun juga hangat dan menyenangkan.

Ketika mereka memasuki apartemen mereka, hari sudah gelap. Youngjae merasa lelah dan ingin langsung tidur ditempat tidurnya namun ia tahu, bahwa ia harus merapikan pakaian mereka dulu. Youngjae mengerang dan ketika Daehyun bertanya kenapa, ia hanya menggeleng.

Saat Youngjae sudah ingin merapikan pakaiannya, Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae lalu langsung menciumnya. Youngjae yang awalnya kaget karena tidak tahu datangnya ciuman itu hanya diam terkejut sampai akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Daehyun. Mereka berdua ciuman sampai kehabisan napas dan akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" tanya Youngjae sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menciummu selama empat hari kita disana, jadi wajarkan bila aku memintanya sekarang?" Goda Daehyun sambil tersenyum _smirk_.

Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil sampai ia merasakan tangan Daehyun menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita perlu bicara." Ucap Daehyun tiba-tiba serius. Youngjae bisa merasakan suasana disekitar mereka berubah. Ia ingin sekali bertanya 'Apa ada yang salah?' namun tidak berani. Akhirnya Youngjae hanya mengikuti Daehyun ketika laki-laki itu membawanya keruang tengah.

Diam yang lama. Mereka duduk disana tapi hanya diam. Youngjae tidak mengerti, bukankah Daehyun bilang mereka perlu bicara? Lalu mengapa Daehyun justru hanya diam sekarang?

Tidak tahan dengan kesunyian, akhirnya Youngjae memberanikan diri membuka mulut duluan, "Ada apa Daehyun?" tanyanya.

Daehyun menghembuskan napas panjang lalu menatap Youngjae dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau jangan marah dulu oke? Tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasanku sampai habis dan tolong jangan potong omonganku selama aku berbicara." Jelas Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati Youngjae bertanya, hal apa yang membuat Daehyun menjadi serius seperti ini. Daehyun memang kadang serius, tapi tidak pernah sampai seserius _ini._ Entah kenapa Youngjae takut. Takut pada apa juga ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa… takut.

"Kemarin, aku bicara pada ibu dan ayahku…." Mulai Daehyun. Ia menghembuskan napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Tentang kita."

Dan satu kalimat itu mampu membuat wajah Youngjae menjadi merah karena marah.

"Apa? Mengapa kau lakukan itu? Sudah kubilang kita tidak perlu memberitahu mereka!" teriak Youngjae sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Daehyun ikut berdiri dan mencoba memegang tangan Youngjae untuk menenangkannya, tapi Youngjae menepisnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Jung Daehyun bisa setega ini dengannya?

Pertama memaksanya mengenal keluar Daehyun, lalu setelah ia mengikuti kemauan laki-laki itu, dan mulai menyukai keluarga Daehyun, dan mulai berpikir untuk sering mengunjungi mereka lagi, Daehyun memberitahu orang tuanya soal hubungan mereka? Agar Youngjae ditolak untuk datang rumah itu lagi? Agar Youngjae tidak diterima lagi?

Seolah-olah Daehyun memberinya kehangatan keluarga saat ia terbiasa dengan kesepian namun saat ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehangatan tersebut, Daehyun menariknya kembali.

Ditambah lagi, bagaimana jika mereka membenci Daehyun? Youngjae sudah cukup mengerti bagaimana rasanya sendirian tanpa keluarga. Bagaimana rasanya kesepian yang diam-diam membunuh ia dari dalam. Ia tidak ingin Daehyun merasakan hal yang sama. Cukup ia yang menderita, jangan sampai Daehyun merasakan penderitaan yang sama.

"Youngjae-ah…"

"Apa kau tahu konsekuensi dari tindakanmu itu? Bagaimana jika mereka membencimu Daehyun? Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan kesepian yang pernah kurasakan."

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu apa? Apa alasanmu melakukan tindakan itu?" tanya Youngjae sebelum akhirnya satu alasan merasuki pikirannya. "Atau memang ini maumu?"

"Apa?" balik Daehyun yang bertanya kali ini.

"Atau memang kau sengaja melakukan ini agar bisa berpisah dariku?"

Daehyun diam tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pasangannya. "Apa maksutnya itu Youngjae?" Suara Daehyun sudah berat sekarang, menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah marah namun menahannya. Youngjae diam, sambil menahan air matanya.

"Yoo Youngjae, lebih baik kau jelaskan apa maksut dari ucapanmu barusan." Desis Daehyun.

Saat itulah air mata Youngjae jatuh, pecah. "Mungkin kau sudah mulai menginginkan kehidupan yang normal! Mungkin kau sudah ingin mencari pasangan yang sesungguhnya untukmu! Yang bisa menciptakan keluarga dan membuat hidupmu bahagia selamanya karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu itu!"

Daehyun terdiam kali ini, melihat wajah Youngjae dengan wajah tidak percaya sampai akhirnya ia bertanya, "Dari mana asalnya hipotesis itu? Jelaskan padaku sekarang."

"Dari pikiranku sendiri." Jawab Youngjae, bohong.

"Jangan bohong padaku Yoo Youngjae, aku mengenalmu cukup baik untuk tahu dimana saat-saat kau berbohong. Pasti dari surat itukan? Surat dari Sunhwa?"

Youngjae hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya, tidak berani menatap mata tajam Daehyun yang dari tadi terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Diam Youngjae dianggap pengakuan oleh Daehyun, dia mengerang lalu mulai mencengkram kursi kuat, menahan diri agar tidak membanting barang apapun, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan surat itu lagi Youngjae! Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik padanya!"

"Mungkin _sekarang_ tidak, tapi bagaimana dengan _nanti_? Bagaimana dengan satu minggu ke depan, atau tiga bulan kemudian, lima tahun kemudian, saat kau sadar bahwa bersamaku hanyalah membuang waktumu."

Belum sempat Daehyun menjawab omongan Youngjae, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Mungkin bukan Sunhwa, tapi pasti akan ada wanita lain kan? Wanita yang lebih cocok bersamamu. Wanita yang bisa berdiri bersamamu di depan pendeta. Wanita yang bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Pasti ada Daehyun!

Dan saat itu kau pasti sadar bahwa kau sudah membuang waktumu bersamaku. Kau akan menyesal, sangat menyesal hingga akhirnya kita berpisah! Jadi mengapa tidak berpisah sekarang saja? Apa bedanya? Mungkin jika kita berpisah sekarang kau bisa lebih cepat menemukan wanita itu dan memperpanjang bahagiamu dengannya iyakan?"

Daehyun membanting gelas kaca yang paling dekat dengan tangannya agar Youngjae berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Omongan yang Youngjae katakan tadi itu tidak masuk akal. Jika Youngjae tidak berhenti sekarang, bayangan dirinya bersama seseorang yang bukan Youngjae ketika ia sudah tua nanti akan terus merasuki otaknya dan menjadi virus yang menyakitkan. Daehyun ingin berhenti membanyangkan hal itu. Terlalu sakit rasanya, saat ia sudah tua nanti namun bukan Youngjae yang duduk disebelahnya untuk menemaninya. Terlalu sakit dan Daehyun tidak bisa menerima sakit itu.

Mereka sama-sama diam beberapa menit. Sama-sama berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ini adalah pertengkaran mereka yang paling besar selama empat tahun dan mereka berdua tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menyelesaikannya.

Youngjae merasakan kedua lengannya digenggam paksa oleh Daehyun. Daehyun menarik Youngjae hingga ia bisa langsung menatap mata Youngjae yang dari tadi menjauhinya. Disitulah Youngjae benar-benar melihat sakitnya Daehyun. Ia sudah ribuan kali melihat mata Daehyun, mata Daehyun ketika ia bangun tidur, tertawa, cemas, sedih, berbohong, tersenyum, dan sejuta tatapan mata lain. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat yang satu ini. Mata Daehyun terlihat…..kecewa.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Daehyun lirih sambil terus menatap Youngjae. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak mempercayaiku untuk bisa selamanya mencintaimu Youngjae? Kau pikir cintaku padamu akan habis suatu hari nanti dan aku akan meninggalkanmu? Selama empat tahun ini, kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Pertanyaan terakhir membuat Daehyun meneteskan satu air matanya. Namun Youngjae masih diam, masih bisu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Lagi, diam Youngjae dianggap sebagai pengakuan oleh Daehyun. Daehyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Youngjae lalu berjalan keluar apartemen sambil membanting pintu dengan kuat.

Youngjae jatuh. Lemas.

Tidak, ia percaya pada Daehyun, sangat mempercayainya.

Ia hanya tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak percaya apakah ia bisa merebut kebahagiaan 'normal' Daehyun menjadi kebahagiaan bersamanya.

* * *

Youngjae tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Selain karena tidak ada kehangatan tubuh Daehyun di sampingnya dan tidak ada senandung suara Daehyun yang menemaninya untuk tidur, ia cemas. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tapi pintu apartemen mereka belum juga terbuka sedikitpun untuk menandakan bahwa Daehyun sudah dirumah.

Setelah Daehyun pergi dari apartemen mereka, Youngjae mulai bisa berpikir tenang lagi. Betapa bodohnya dia ketika mempertanyakan cinta Daehyun padanya. Mengapa ia langsung meloncat ke kesimpulan bahwa Daehyun memberitahu hubungan mereka pada orang tuanya agar ia bisa berpisah dari Youngjae? Daehyun pasti punya alasan lain, hanya saja Youngjae tidak memberinya cukup waktu untuk menjelaskan alasan tersebut.

Tapi, kata-kata yang Youngjae keluarkan barusan memang apa yang ada dipikirannya selama ini. Sejujurnya, ia takut. Ia takut bahwa suatu hari wanita itu akan datang ke kehidupan mereka dan mengganggu kehidupan Youngjae yang damai ini. Lagi pula hidup itu tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita.

Seolah menjawab rasa gelisah Youngjae, pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. Youngjae menahan napasnya dan pura-pura menutup matanya walaupun telinganya masih mendengar dengan tajam. Ia mendengar Daehyun menutup pintu apartemen mereka lagi, lalu melepas sepatunya. Youngjae menunggu, menunggu Daehyun untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka dan masuk ke tempat tidur untuk memeluk Youngjae dalam tidurnya tapi pintu kamar mereka tidak pernah terbuka. Seberapa lama pun Youngjae menunggu, pintu kamar mereka tetap tertutup rapat. Saat itulah Youngjae baru sadar.

Bahwa Daehyun tidak ingin tidur dengannya dikamar. Ia lebih memilih tidur di sofa.

Youngjae menangis dalam kegelapan. Mengetahui Daehyun menolaknya itu sakit. Kesepian datang merasukinya. Kesepian seperti empat tahun yang lalu, saat ia harus tidur sendiri tanpa ada Daehyun disampingnya.

Tidak tahan dengan kesepian, Youngjae memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekati sofa tempat Daehyun tidur. Sofa itu memang cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuh Daehyun, tapi pasti tidak cukup untuk ukuran tubuh mereka berdua. Namun Youngjae tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin ada dipelukan Daehyun sekarang. Merasakan kehangatannya.

Youngjae mendengar napas Daehyun yang stabil, menandakan ia sudah tertidur. Youngjae merenggangkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh Daehyun, lalu memeluk tubuh Daehyun dan menanamkan wajahnya di dada Daehyun yang bidang. Hangat. Inilah yang dari tadi Youngjae tunggu untuk tidurnya.

Daehyun tidak terbangun dengan gerakan Youngjae disampingnya namun tidak lama kemudian ia terbangun karena napas hangat Youngjae di dadanya.

"Youngjae, Youngjae-ah." Ucap Daehyun sambil memainkan rambut kekasihnya.

Youngjae hanya meng'mmm' nya, tanda bahwa ia mendengar dan terbangun.

"Ayo pindah ke tempat tidur, disini terlalu sempit." Ajak Daehyun.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika kita pindah ke tempat tidur yang luas, kau tidak akan memelukku lagi disana."

Daehyun tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja aku akan memelukmu Youngjae-ah. Ayo kita pindah, kakiku mulai terasa keram." Canda Daehyun.

Youngjae menggeram sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua bangun, lalu kembali tidur ke tempat tidur. Daehyun bahkan tidak repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya karena ia merasa sudah terlalu lelah untuk hari ini dan langsung ingin tidur dengan Youngjae saja dikasur.

Ketika mereka berdua tiduran lagi dikasur, Daehyun langsung memeluk Youngjae dan merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa. Sekarang posisi mereka Youngjae sedang bernapas dileher Daehyun dan Daehyun sedang memainkan rambut Youngjae. Walaupun Daehyun tidak melihat wajah Youngjae, Daehyun tetap tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu belum tidur. Jadi Daehyun mulai mengajaknya bicara, "Mengapa kau belum tidur tadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Aku Youngjae, "Aku butuh kehangatan tubuhmu dan senandungan suaramu untuk bisa tidur."

Daehyun tertawa kecil, "Kukira kau tidak ingin tidur sekamar denganku, itulah mengapa aku memilih tidur di sofa."

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin memelukku lagi selamanya."

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh. _Pabo_ Youngjae." Kata Daehyun lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bau soju." Kata Youngjae.

Daehyun menghempaskan napas panjang. Tentu saja, mengapa ia bodoh sekali sempat berpikir bahwa Youngjae tidak menyadarinya?

"Aku mencoba untuk mabuk tadi, tapi tidak bisa."

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu merindukanmu."

Lalu mereka terdiam lagi, sampai akhirnya Youngjae memulai, "Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Daehyun.

"Karena telah menyakitimu barusan." Jawab Youngjae. Daehyun bisa merasakan air mata Youngjae mulai keluar lagi, jadi ia langsung menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, tidak kau tidak menyakitiku. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Ucap Daehyun.

"Sejujurnya, aku takut Daehyun. Takut kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kusangka akan kudapatkan ini direbut orang lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu." Jelas Youngjae lagi. Daehyun meng'shush' nya kali ini.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Youngjae, tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku juga bukannya tidak mempercayaimu, tapi tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri. Apa aku pantas merebut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau dapatkan? Aku sangat egois karena ingin kau selalu bersamaku selamanya, walaupun aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa seperti yang bisa diberikan orang lain padamu." Lanjut Youngjae masih dengan air mata.

Daehyun tersenyum, diam-diam dia lega mendengar bahwa bukannya Youngjae tidak percaya padanya selama ini. Daehyun mengangkat wajah kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibirnya. "Kebahagiaanku itu bersamamu Youngjae. Jadi tolong, jangan katakan hal-hal seperti berpisah lagi padaku oke? Karena membayangkan diriku sudah tua duduk dikursi bersama orang lain itu menyakitkan. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Selamanya. Kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku sudah lebih dari cukup." Jelas Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk kali ini. Bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Daehyun. Seseorang yang lebih dari kata sempurna untuknya. Kemudian Youngjae mencium bibir Daehyun lagi. Ciuman yang awalnya terasa manis, lembut, lalu lama-kelamaan semakin panas, semakin bergairah.

Daehyun mulai menyusuri leher Youngjae dan membanjirinya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang mampu mengesahkan bahwa Youngjae miliknya. Youngjae mulai mengeluarkan desahannya. Desahan yang menandakan bahwa ia bahagia Daehyun melakukan ini padanya, hanya padanya.

Saat ini pakaian mereka sudah entah ada dimana. Daehyun sudah mulai merasakan kehangatan Youngjae di dirinya hingga ia mengerang, ingin bergerak lebih cepat di dalam sana. Youngjae sudah mendesah keras, meminta Daehyun untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan dan erangan mereka berdua, suara kulit yang bertabrakan dengan kulit, dan suara decitan tempat tidur yang menemani aktifitas mereka.

Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua ketika Youngjae mulai mendesah bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Youngjae mengeluarkan pejuhnya ke perut sambil mendesah panjang. Mendengar suara desahan Youngjae yang begitu keras dan panjang membuat Daehyun tidak tahan juga. Youngjae yang sedang klimaks membuat dinding disekitar, er, juniornya menjadi sempit dan terasa hangat. Tidak lama kemudian Daehyun juga mengeluarkan pejuhnya di dalam Youngjae, dan mereka berdua sama-sama mengatur napas kembali.

Setelah bersih-bersih seadanya, Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang sudah tertidur duluan sambil membelakanginya. Sambil tersenyum, Daehyun menarik Youngjae ke pelukannya. Punggung Youngjae menempel dengan dadanya, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Youngjae didepan perut kekasihnya itu. Sambil tersenyum dan mengecup rambutnya, Daehyun berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu," lalu mulai bersenandung lagu kesukaan Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum dalam tidurnya lalu berbisik kembali, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Lalu tertidur lelap.

Malam itu, Youngjae kembali bermimpi. Mimpi yang sama. Daehyun kembali mengajaknya bermain sambil mengulurkan tangan. Youngjae juga masih sama, masih menggeleng untuk menolak tawaran bermain Daehyun. Hanya saja, mimpi kali ini berbeda, mimpi kali tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu tapi masih terus berlanjut. Daehyun yang melihat penolakan Youngjae justru mendekati pagar dan menunggunya disana. Daehyun tidak bertindak seperti dugaan Youngjae sebelumnya yang akan balik badan lalu meninggalkannya bermain dengan anak lain. Daehyun tidak melakukan itu walaupun ia bisa saja melakukannya. Ia justru menunggu Youngjae di pagar sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Daehyun membuka pagar itu lalu masuk ke rumah Youngjae dan mendekati Youngjae sambil berkata, "Ayo main!" dan tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Youngjae selalu bangun lebih dulu dan langsung mencari kehangatan tubuh Daehyun. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan itu dari punggungnya lalu tersenyum. Youngjae memainkan jari Daehyun yang menempel dengan jarinya lalu Daehyun, sambil sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya, langsung menggenggam tangan Youngjae dengan erat. Youngjae tersenyum lalu membalik tubuhnya. Sekarang, ia berhadapan dengan wajah Daehyun. Entah kenapa, walau sudah empat tahun, wajah Daehyun di pagi hari selalu membuat Youngjae terpesona. Seperti biasa, Youngjae mulai menyentuh wajah Daehyun pelan. Mulai dari bulu matanya yang panjang, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang penuh, dan lekukan wajahnya yang tampan.

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya karena sinar matahari yang masuk lalu membuka matanya sambil melihat Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Ucap Youngjae sambil memberikan kecupan dibibirnya. Ciuman pagi hari. Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal favorit Daehyun dari Youngjae.

Daehyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Youngjae menghadap laci meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka laci itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan amplop coklat. Saat ia kembali menghadap Youngjae yang menatapnya heran, ia tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kedua barang itu. Youngjae membuka mulutnya lebar. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa isi dari kotak kecil itu. Lalu ia menatap Daehyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Daehyun tersenyum, lalu mulai berkata, "Kumohon, untuk kali ini, jangan potong omonganku oke? Karena aku akan menjelaskan mengapa aku memberitahu hubungan kita pada orang tuaku.

Kemarin, saat aku memberitahu mereka soal kita, orang tuaku memang terkejut pada awalnya. Namun mereka bilang mereka akan tetap menerima kita apapun yang terjadi karena mereka hanya ingin aku bahagia. Dan aku bahagia bersamamu Yoo Youngjae, jadi mereka tidak melarang apapun pada kita. Saat aku memberitahu Hyosung noona, ia justru malah loncat kesenangan karena akhirnya ia merasa ada seseorang yang cukup baik untukku. Aneh sekali kan kakakku yang satu itu?" jelas Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Tapi Youngjae tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Ia masih meganggap ini semua mimpi. Bahwa ia belum bangun dan masih tertidur di pelukan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengambil kertas didalam amplop coklat itu, lalu membukanya. Isinya surat izin adopsi. "Aku tahu kita tidak akan bisa menikah secara normal karena hal itu belum legal di Korea, tapi aku tetap ingin kau menjadi pasanganku Yoo Youngjae. Menjadi pasanganku selamanya dan hal itu bisa dijelaskan secara sah oleh hukum. Itulah mengapa aku perlu izin orang tuaku untuk mengangkatmu menjadi keluarga kami." Jelas Daehyun lagi. Air mata Youngjae sudah menetes sekarang, menetes deras.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan mengganti nama depanku menjadi Yoo, hanya saja setelah melihatmu berinteraksi dengan keluargaku kemarin, kupikir kau akan lebih senang mengganti namamu dengan nama keluargaku, lagi pula keluarga yang semakin besar semakin ramai kan?

Aku tahu ini bukanlah posisi melamar paling indah dunia, maksudku, kita berdua sedang di tempat tidur dan baru bangun. Tidak ada makan malam romantis, tidak ada musik jazz yang dimainkan pemain terkenal, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi Youngjae. Aku hanya ingin langsung menanyakannya sekarang. Langsung ingin membuatmu jadi milikku sekarang. Saat ini juga.

Yoo Youngjae, aku harap kau bisa terus bersamaku selamanya sampai hari dimana salah satu dari kita pergi dan yang lain mengatakan 'tunggu aku disana, dan jangan selingkuh dengan bidadari selama aku tidak ada'

Kita pasti akan melewatkan ribuan pertengkaran, ribuan teriakan, jutaan air mata dan isakan, namun kita juga pasti akan melewatkan jutaan senyuman, tawa, bahagia, senang. Sama seperti kemarin malam, saat dimana tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan untuk minta maaf, kita hanya perlu memberikan pelukan dan ciuman, dimana gerakan lebih bisa menyampaikan maksud hati dari pada kata-kata.

Yoo Youngjae, aku harap kau ingin mengubah nama depanmu menjadi Jung. Aku harap kau bisa menerima semua kekuranganku untuk selamanya karena kekuranganku hanya bisa terpenuhi oleh kelebihanmu. Aku harap kau mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku. Yoo Youngjae, menikahlah denganku." Kata Daehyun akhirnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum terindah yang pernah Youngjae lihat selama hidupnya.

Youngjae mengelap air matanya lalu balas tersenyum, "Bodoh, itu bahkan bukan pertanyaan." Jawab Youngjae.

Daehyun tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu, aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin kau tolak." Jawab Daehyun sambil mengelap air mata Youngjae dipipinya.

"Aku orang yang sangat bodoh jika menolak lamaran dari seseorang sesempurna kau Jung Daehyun. Jadi, walaupun kau tidak bertanya, aku akan tetap menjawab 'Ya, Jung Daehyun, aku mau. Aku mau mengganti nama depanku menjadi Jung. Mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Mau menikah denganmu. Terima kasih Jung Daehyun'" jawab Youngjae sambil mengecup bibir….ekhem, tunangannya. Youngjae bisa merasakan Daehyun tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka. Youngjae juga bisa merasakan Daehyun memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Youngjae tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Kadang, pertemuan dengan _'the one'_ itu sangat biasa. Contohnya, berawal dari tabrakan saat berlari. Namun perjuanganmu bersamanya tidaklah mudah. Akan banyak rintangan, halangan, hambatan, yang membuatmu hampir menyerah sebelum akhirnya kau tersenyum bahagia dan buku cerita hidupmu ditutup. Dituliskan tamat dilembar paling akhir. Sama seperti cerita Daehyun dan Youngjae yang akan ditutup sekarang.

* * *

[A/n] Selesai! Nah gimana menurut kalian? Feel free to comment:)

Btw, saya masih baru di ffn ini dan jujur saya gatau apa-apa tentang peraturan disini-.-v saja bahkan gatau kalau ada yang comment di cerita kita harus dibales atau gak, harus di pm atau gak saya gatau maafkan saya T-T

Btw, kalian bisa jujur kok kalo itu adalah adegan smut teraneh dan maksud sepanjang masa karena rupanya saya tidak berbakat di dalam bidang penulisan rated M :') saya hanya berbakat dalam membacanya saja lol

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
